Wicked Games
by pouncii
Summary: "I'll make them suffer- the young ones, the innocent ones. I'll torture their bodies. I'll torture their minds. I'll make them beg for death and refuse to bring it upon them. The entire ordeal will have them wondering why their precious leader didn't protect them. And Munkustrap will fall apart." (Slash, rape, violence, language.)
1. Bitter

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 1: Bitter

**Author's Note:** Hello~ Please keep in mind that the characters are meant to look human but with cat ears, tails and claws. They wear clothes and have skin, hands, hair etc. When a real human sees a Jellicle, they see them in total feline form. Hope that makes sense. :) Just trying out something different. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this._  
_My father- in all his glory, admired by many- broke the rules.  
I was his firstborn; so naturally, I was to be second in command.  
I was young and ran around with the wrong crowd, with cats outside of the comfort of the junkyard. I became involved with alley cats and cats who lived deep in the sewers under London. I had to become like them in order to survive. It started out with stealing and fighting and escalated into killing.  
My father did not want the Macavity I turned out to be inheriting his position, so he banished me from the tribe and gave my rightful position to my brother.  
I had so much potential, and lost it all because of my father's judgment.  
Now they must pay for ruining my life. I deserve what is rightfully mine._  
_Simply killing my father and brother would be too easy.  
I want them to suffer._

* * *

Coricopat didn't usually look this nervous. Mistoffelees knew something wasn't right, but he was a little groggy from being woken in the dead of the night.

"We need to tell Deuteronomy-"

"No." Coricopat interrupted Mistoffelees. He had the boy by the hand and the two were running toward the edge of the junkyard, Mistoffelees stumbling slightly behind, confused.

It was winter, and nothing remained of the snowfall from weeks ago. The foliage was mostly dry and dead now, crackling under their feet as they ran.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with Bustopher?" Mistoffelees panted, out of breath, but shivering. Coricopat hadn't even given him time to put on shoes.

Coricopat had never told a lie before, especially not to someone so close to him. He focused on the path in front of them, trying not to think about it. Dark trees rushed past as they made their way into the forest, which seemed to close in tightly on them with every step they took.

They approached the clearing, and waiting for them in the shadows were two silhouettes- one tall and masculine, the other lithe and feminine.

"Macavity... " Mistoffelees breathed, his ears flattening against his skull as he sensed the presence of the Hidden Paw before he came into view.

Macavity had raided the junkyard before, but only once since Mistoffelees had been old enough to remember. He had only come to taunt and terrorize, not doing much real damage to the Jellicles themselves, but the things they had heard about his crimes committed outside of the tribe were horrendous.

As they moved closer, Mistoffelees could see that Macavity had Tantomile in a rough grip, one arm around her waist and the other over her mouth. She looked rather calm despite of the situation.

"Now let her go." Coricopat demanded, keeping his voice low but assertive.

"What's going on? Where's Bustopher?" Mistoffelees frantically looked around.

Macavity let go of Tantomile, and she rushed into Coricopat's arms. A dozen of Macavity's henchrats appeared out of the darkness, surrounding them.

Coricopat kept a tight grip on his sister, and Mistoffelees could sense that he hadn't expected them to have company. It became clear to him what was happening.

"It was a lie, I'm sorry... he said he'd kill her if I didn't... " Coricopat started. "But he said he'd let us go!" He sent Macavity a sharp look.

The Hidden Paw now stood between two of his largest rats with that characteristic twisted smirk playing across his face.

Macavity extended his arms toward Mistoffelees.  
"Your friend sold you out, kitten. Come to me."

"Don't listen to him, Mist..." Coricopat spoke softly, ashamed. Hearing those words from Macavity made it seem like he did something terrible, but he was forced to choose between his sister and best friend. He knew Mistoffelees would have done the same to him had Macavity threatened Victoria.

Mistoffelees understood why Coricopat did what he had done, but that didn't stop the empty feeling in his chest.

He swallowed hard. "What do you want?"

Macavity kept his arms out. "Come to me." He purred, and the two made eye contact.  
It was as if the boy had been tricked into a trance by Macavity's gold eyes. Everything around him seemed to disappear, and he found himself walking closer and closer to the cat who had been so often described as a villain, a murderer, a rapist, a deviant.

The space between them closed when Macavity leaned down and pulled the young magician into a deep kiss.

Mistoffelees was in shock. He found himself unable to move, like he was frozen, like all the life was being sucked out of him. His vision blackened and he suddenly felt even colder than before.

Macavity pushed the boy to the ground, laughing.

Mistoffelees thought for a moment that he was going to be sick. He involuntarily began to do what he usually did when he felt he was in danger- summon his magic to throw bolts of electricity for self-defense.

This time, nothing happened.

He tried again, to no avail, with his claws out and Macavity still smirking.

Macavity held out his hands toward the boy, who tried to shield himself with his arms in preparation for the hit. The ginger cat's claws lit up with sparks that just as suddenly fizzled out as they had appeared, to the surprise and relief of the three Jellicles. Macavity inhaled and tried again, but failed.

With a growl, he snatched Mistoffelees upright by his wrist.

"Tell me how to make it work, or I swear, I'll make you and all your friends wish you were dead."

Mistoffelees cowered under Macavity's gaze. "I... I don't kn-"

"He doesn't know. Nobody knows." Coricopat and Tantomile spoke in unison.

Mistoffelees winced as Macavity dug his claws into his soft skin. "I don't know, I swear..." He pleaded, his voice breaking.

Macavity threw him back onto the ground and gestured toward his rats, three of which grabbed hold of the young Jellicles. He started down the path from which Mistoffelees and Coricopat had come, the rest of his rats following.

_Then I keep my promise. They'll expect to be killed._  
_I'll make them suffer- the young ones, the innocent ones. I'll torture their bodies. I'll torture their minds._  
_I'll make them beg for death and refuse to bring it upon them.  
The entire ordeal will have them wondering why their precious leader didn't protect them._  
_And Munkustrap will fall apart._


	2. Mad World

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 2: Mad World

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews and follows! :) Heads up for slash.

* * *

Macavity stood on the tire in the middle of the junkyard, watching the chaos as his henchrats plundered into the cats' dens and followed his orders. He supposed that is how he would feel had he been allowed to take on the role of Jellicle leader.

The screams of terror that erupted from the scene below him sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. The cats who were skilled at fighting were occupied with trying to fight off the rats, who were as big as themselves, leaving Macavity alone on the tire, standing ominously tall over the junkyard.

Skimbleshanks was trying to rush whoever he could grab into the old detached drainpipe for safety. On the other side was a dirt path that lead to the train station.

"Come on, we need to run, we have no choice!" Jennyanydots was in tears at Skimbleshanks' side, her daughter Electra in her arms, motioning for Jellylorum to follow them. Jellylorum stood frozen, mouth agape, watching as the vile creatures grabbed both of her sons.

"Mum, just go! Go!" Plato shouted at her from the tight grip of a rat, watching as Skimbleshanks pulled his mother into the pipe.

Jenny began screaming as a rat snatched her daughter from her arms, ripping her nightie, and was then pulled into the pipe behind the other two, her echoing sobs audible from outside.

Munkustrap had Demeter by the hand and Jemima on his hip, and was running toward the pipe. He made sure that they made it through safely, and before Demeter could turn around and ask where he was going, he was out of her sight, fighting rats away from Jellicles and directing them to safety when he could.

Macavity was enjoying every second- the pain on his brother's face, the hysterical sobbing, the screams, the panicked running- it was pandemonium, and it was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Macavity's hideout was deep in a secluded part of the forest, possibly abandoned dumping grounds, and the small patch of land had been cleared of trees. There were several tiny huts constructed of wood scraps and junk, an old school bus off its wheels, and several tattered pieces of furniture.

Despite its dilapidated state, the entire place was surrounded by rat guards as if it was a castle.

The six prisoners were released by the rats that had carried them and knelt on the ground in front of Macavity, blindfolded and wrists bound, each still in pajamas and barefoot.

Macavity gave a signal, and the rats untied the blindfolds. He approached the prisoners.

Plato spat at Macavity as he came to him. He was the oldest of the kittens, and couldn't help but feel that he could've done something to stop them.  
Macavity bent down so that the two were face to face, and took Plato by the chin.  
"Rule number one." Macavity ran his snake-like tongue up Plato's cheek, the rough wetness like sandpaper against soft skin. "Respect." He hissed, before squeezing the boy's cheeks to add to the degradation.

Pouncival was next to his brother, his dark hair falling over his eyes, his t-shirt soiled with dirt and blood from trying to fight the rat that had taken him. He stared hard at the ground.  
"Rule number two." Macavity licked a finger and wiped a bit of dried blood from the boy's face roughly. He then grabbed Pouncival's t-shirt by the collar and tore it away from his body, the harsh ripping sound drawing gasps from the other kittens.  
"Keep clean." Macavity said, and tossed the remains of the shirt back at him.

"Rule number three." The ginger cat sauntered past the other four prisoners- Tumblebrutus, Etcetera, Electra and Victoria. "You will do everything I say, as I say it, without hesitation or-" He paused to stop at Victoria, taking her by the chin gently and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He left his statement unfinished, captured by the innocent blue eyes that stared up at him.

"Victoria." The girl's name slinked through his lips like silk. He knew this kitten- niece of Bustopher Jones, sister of the young magician who was, at that moment, imprisoned in one of his shoddy huts. She was a talented dancer and very beautiful, with white-blonde curls, porcelain skin and pure white ears and tail.

"_Don't touch her._"

The ginger cat turned toward the aggressive voice, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
Pouncival was giving him an icy stare.

Macavity snickered, looking Pouncival directly in the eye as he ran his thumb over Victoria's trembling lips. "No need to be jealous, love." He purred, and licked his lips. "I'll touch you next time."

He snapped his fingers, signaling for the rats to untie the captives. "Take them to their dens. Training starts at sunrise."

* * *

The rats marched behind the captives, directing them with wooden staffs pointed at their backs. As they reached the first hut, the boys were pushed toward the door.  
Victoria grabbed Pouncival's hand, the two locking eyes for a moment until one of the rats pulled her away. The girls were being taken to a separate hut.

Starlight streamed through a crack in the makeshift roof of the den, the only light source. There were no windows, and rats guarded the door from outside. There were two tattered mattresses, several blankets and nothing else. There was barely enough room for the three of them to fit inside.

The boys could hear the rats talking outside in an unfamiliar tongue, their voices like claws on a chalkboard, their staffs bumping against the door every so often.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tumblebrutus was the first to speak. His voice had the same chilly bite as the air around them.

Pouncival pulled one of the threadbare blankets up around himself and avoided looking directly at his friend.

"Pouncival... "

"There's nothing going on between us. She was just scared, okay?" The lie escaped Pouncival's lips easily as the image of _that_ day flashed in his mind- _the wintry air, the smell of the pine trees, Victoria laughing, his lips touching her lips in the snow- chastely, briefly. It was their secret._

Plato was not paying the younger boys any attention. He crawled around the perimeter of the den, peering through cracks in the walls, trying to find anything that could be a window.  
"Where are we?" He muttered, the question rhetorical. "And what did he mean by _training_?"

Tumblebrutus sunk down on the mattress next to Pouncival, brushing away their little argument. "I just want to know why he chose us." He licked his lips. "I mean, he _chose _us- the six of us- for a reason. None of his henchrats even touched Munkustrap or anyone else."

Plato shook his head. "You don't understand. Macavity is just... there's something wrong with him. His mind doesn't work right. He's deranged. He's... crazy."

* * *

"I don't think he's going to do anything bad..."

Victoria and Etcetera gasped, clutching the blanket the three were sharing.

"You're kidding, right? We've all heard what he's done. The other cats and Pollicles he's tortured and killed." Victoria said, shivering.

Etcetera laid her head on Victoria's shoulder, and Victoria began to stroke her friend's light brown hair, comforting her. Etcetera had been crying ever since they had been taken from the junkyard.

"But those are just stories," Electra said. "They might even be rumors."  
She crawled closer to her friends, cuddling up beside Etcetera, and put her arms around her. "Don't cry, Cettie."

Victoria reached for another blanket and pulled it up over their heads like a tent, breaking the frigid moment into soft giggles.

"Shh," She whispered in the darkness. "This is our secret tent. Whenever this tent is up, everything said inside is a secret. The secrets cannot leave the tent, no matter what. Promise?"

The other two girls moved closer to Victoria so that they sat in a tight circle, heads nearly touching. "We promise." They whispered.

Victoria inhaled shakily. "I know why Demeter is so afraid of Macavity." The girls shivered at the mention of the Hidden Paw's name, and Victoria continued. "Mistoffelees told me that some of the grown-ups think that Macavity is Jemima's father, not Munkustrap."

Electra raised her voice a bit. "What?! No... Jemima... "

"Shh, I'm serious, Lettie." Victoria felt one of her friend's fingers slip in between her own, and she squeezed the hand. "Mistoffelees said that when we were babies, Macavity kidnapped Demeter and... " Victoria stopped. "You can't tell Jemima. It might not even be true."

"How does he know... ?" Etcetera asked, sniffling.

Victoria spoke softly. "He said he can sense it. When he's around Demeter, he said it's like he can feel it."

* * *

Tumblebrutus lay on the mattress, Pouncival in the middle and Plato on the other side. The other two had fallen asleep rather quickly, but there was a sharp pain in Tumblebrutus' chest that kept him awake. He closed his eyes and rolled over on his side, facing Pouncival. He watched his best friend as he slept, his body rising and falling with each deep, constant breath.

Pouncival had always been cute- everybody thought so- but Tumblebrutus had only recently started noticing.

Really, _really _noticing- his soft skin- his pretty, feminine mouth and the way he sometimes bit his lower lip while he was thinking- his gorgeous smile- his body-

Tumblebrutus smiled inwardly, blushing a bit, and stirred up the memory that he had locked safely in the back of his mind in a box that he opened every night before he'd drift off into sleep...

* * *

_"Where are you?"_

_Tumblebrutus whispered in the dark den, arms stretched out, grabbing at the area in front of him. He was excited to have his best friend sleep over, too excited to sleep. His fingers found Pouncival's face, and he laughed._

_The blankets rustled as Pouncival turned around and moved away. "I'm not here," He whispered back._

_Tumblebrutus moved closer to his friend and wrapped his arm around his waist. His heartbeat quickened, and he wondered for a moment if it was loud enough to hear. "Then who is this?" He breathed._

_Pouncival took Tumblebrutus' hand and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching._

_"Bombalurina." Pouncival purred seductively, guiding the older boy's hands under his t-shirt, over his stomach._

_An unfamiliar heat spread throughout Tumblebrutus' entire body. He opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words. He closed his eyes and focused entirely on the feeling of soft skin under his fingers as Pouncival ran them up over his own chest and down over his stomach again._

_Pouncival laughed softly and let go of the other boy's hands, but Tumblebrutus didn't stop. He continued running his fingers over Pouncival's body- down his flat stomach and onto his thighs-_

_Pouncival gasped at the touch and turned around to face Tumblebrutus._

_"What are you-"_

_He was cut off when Tumblebrutus leaned in and pressed their lips together._


	3. Hell or High Water

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 3: Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:** There's a bit of cursing. My readers/reviewers keep me motivated! Thanks to momonigiri for her help!

* * *

Skimbleshanks' home was in one of the few detached, presumably abandoned sleeping cars of the train, but if anyone was to step inside, they'd see that they weren't abandoned at all- in fact, they were very well lived-in. In each car there were two bunk beds, a washbasin, a stovetop and plenty of tea and food in the cupboards. The Jellicles, although cramped in the small spaces, were grateful for the railway cat's hospitality. It was too dangerous to risk returning to the junkyard.

As the others tried to sleep, Munkustrap called a select few outside for a meeting.

"He's never done this before." Munkustrap said, keeping his voice low and calm in order not to worry the others. "The last time he infiltrated the junkyard was... and Demeter was the only... " The other toms nodded solemnly.

Munkustrap sighed. "Asparagus, are you sure there are only nine missing?"

Asparagus nodded, his usually expressive face wrought with sadness. "Plato and Pouncival."

Admetus put his hand on his father's shoulder for comfort. Plato and Pouncival were Asparagus' only children with Jellylorum, Admetus being his son from his first mate Amanda who had died in childbirth.

"My sweet girls, Cettie and Lettie." Skimbleshanks squeezed two hair ribbons in his hand that had been tied into a bow, pink for Etcetera and yellow for Electra.

"Tumblebrutus." Alonzo said softly. Alonzo and his younger brother were raised by the Jellicles after being abandoned in the junkyard only minutes after Tumblebrutus was born.

"Mistoffelees and Victoria are missing, too. And Coricopat and Tantomile." Admetus added.

Munkustrap closed his eyes for a moment. "These weren't random kidnappings. They were targeted. It's like Macavity ordered his rats to take the youngest, except... the rats didn't even glance at Jemima."

"Do you think it's because... "

Munkustrap didn't even need to hear the rest of Skimbleshanks' sentence. He knew that was exactly why.

"Maybe they couldn't find her. Maybe they meant to kidnap more to make an even ten, but you were able to save her." Asparagus tried to break the tension.

"Isn't it obvious why he chose those nine?" Tugger said sharply, grabbing the others' attention. "Think about it. He's got all three Jellicles who have some kind of supernatural power."

"But that doesn't explain the young ones..."

"Yes it does, Gus. He took the ones who can't fight." Tugger sighed. "We all hate admitting when we're weak, so I'll be the first to do it because I'm tired of everyone pretending that they're not afraid!"

Several of the toms dropped their heads. Tugger was right.

He continued. "I was running toward the tunnel with Bombalurina. I saw Etcetera. She was so scared... I let go of Bommie for a second... " He stopped, his breath caught his throat. "I grabbed Etcetera in both arms and that fucking rat pried her away as if his life depended on it. Bommie was just standing there in the open, unprotected. That bastard didn't even look at her."

Munkustrap spoke calmly. "We need to come up with a plan. We need to be prepared for another attack-"

"We don't have time for plans. We need to find Macavity and get everyone back before he does anything sick." Tugger huffed.

"We can't do that. Don't make any rash decisions. You know how our brother is." Munkustrap said sternly.

Tugger sighed and looked at Skimbleshanks. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your daughter."

Skimbleshanks nodded. "Don't be sorry. I'm thankful for your help."

"We're going to get them back. Unharmed." Asparagus clenched his fists. "Come hell or high water, we'll get them back."

* * *

Pouncival slowly opened his eyes, gathering his thoughts for a moment and then remembering where he was.  
There was an uncomfortable weight on half his body, and he shifted.  
"Mmm." Tumblebrutus mumbled and rolled over, relieving the weight.

Pouncival sat up suddenly. "That looks cool, where'd they come from?"

Plato grinned. He was standing at the door dressed in black military pants and jacket with tall combat boots, pulling black fingerless gloves onto his hands. "They were here when I woke up. Get dressed." He nodded toward two folded sets of clothing on the floor. His voice became grave. "I'm going to make sure the girls are okay. Meet me outside."

Tumblebrutus woke up as Plato shut the door behind him.

"Here, put these on." Pouncival handed his friend a set of clothes, and the boys began to get dressed with their backs to each other.

"Pounce?"

"Yeah?"

Tumblebrutus found his hands shaking as he tried to button his shirt. It was the first time they had been alone since they kissed.

He had so much to say, but everything he wanted to say left him as they turned around at the same time. He stared at his friend, who was usually in nice jeans and Converse at home, clad from head to toe in the black military uniform.

_He looks amazing..._

"You look..." Tumblebrutus started, and then smiled. "You look like a badass."

Pouncival smiled slightly back at his friend, but the smile soon left his face. He adjusted his gloves. "I'm scared." He whispered.

Tumblebrutus nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Macavity's hideout didn't look much different come morning. Very little daylight broke through the clouds.

The rats gathered the captives and escorted them to the clearing where Macavity was waiting.

Etcetera fought back tears. She had never been so close to rats before, and something about them terrified her. Macavity always had two or three around him, and the sight of their beady eyes and sharp teeth made her nauseated. Everywhere she looked, there stood one of those disgusting creatures.  
She nestled herself between Electra and Victoria and tried not to look at the rats.

Macavity seemed to sense her fear, and stood directly in front of her, looking down at her as she looked down at the ground.

"Sweet girl." He purred. Etcetera could feel his eyes tracing the outline of her body in the tight uniform.

"Imagine an army." Macavity took several steps back. "The most skilled fighters in the world are part of this army. Now imagine that they tire easily. What happens then? Sure, they're able to make a few instant kills, but what happens when their stamina runs out?"

He paused in front of Plato and reached out to straighten his jacket in a similar manner to what a mother would do. Plato clenched his fists.

Macavity continued speaking. "Imagine that they battle against an army of soldiers with weak fighting skills but excellent stamina. These soldiers may have to try harder to make a kill, but they don't tire."

He moved closer to Plato and ran his fingers through the boy's hair tenderly, testing his patience. "Which is the better army?"

Plato said nothing. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak, he wouldn't be able to contain his anger.

"Correct. They're both inferior." Macavity said. "A good army must excel at both fighting and stamina."

"Army?" Tumblebrutus mouthed, and looked at Pouncival. Had Macavity kidnapped them to make an army?

"Stamina training starts now." Macavity said.

He pushed the two rats that had been standing beside him toward the captives.

"Run."

* * *

Mistoffelees slowly opened his eyes as a piercing scream reached his ears.

He could smell the damp earth beneath him. His head pounded, and he remembered the terrible events that had taken place the previous evening. He had been locked in an empty hut without food or water for the past 12 hours. His wrists were still bound.

His face burned as he thought about Macavity kissing him. It wasn't so much the fact that Macavity was the one to take his first kiss, but the feeling he had when their lips touched.

Mistoffelees could usually sense anyone's feelings by being close to them or touching them. Sometimes the sense was strong, and at other times, weak. Sometimes he couldn't sense anything at all.

Disgusting images had flashed before his eyes and feelings of intense passion and rage had erupted inside of him when their lips were together.

It was as if, for that moment, he was able to see into the mind of the Hidden Paw.


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse

* * *

That day seemed as if it had gone on longer than any other day ever had before.

The kittens had been forced to run for what seemed like an endless two hours. Macavity watched them for awhile before handing the responsibility over to his henchrats and disappearing into his den.

The henchrats found amusement in chasing and taunting the captives, particularly Etcetera, whose fear of rats prodded them on even more. Terror-influenced adrenaline rushed through her tiny body, keeping her legs moving as fast as they could despite the throbbing ache in her muscles. She had stopped screaming and crying rather early into the training in order to ease the strain on her lungs.

Electra was a bit older than Etcetera and tried to comfort her the only way she could in such circumstances by running alongside of her. However, she eventually found herself lagging behind with a sharp pain in her chest.

She suddenly felt light-headed, and her legs collapsed underneath her.

* * *

Electra slowly opened her eyes as a cup of cold water was pressed to her lips. She began to drink greedily, peering over the rim of the cup at Macavity.

"Slow down, sweetheart." He purred, and she pulled away from the cup.

Electra looked around, finding it hard to admit to herself that she felt rather privileged- and maybe a bit excited- to be inside the sleeping quarters of the notorious criminal- in the bed of the Hidden Paw.  
Electra often spoke without thinking, which got her in trouble back home. She had no excuse apart from that she believed the thought was so strong that it needed to come out.

"I didn't know you had to sleep just like the rest of us," She said, nonchalantly grabbing at a pillow.

Macavity laughed. "I do more than just sleep in this bed, baby girl." He sat on the bed beside her so that they were touching. "If you're good, maybe you'll find out." He leaned in close to her and brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. "If you're bad, then you'll definitely find out."

Electra looked up at him with earnest yet innocent eyes. "Do you want me to be good or bad?"

Macavity was rather taken aback by the question and cocked his head to one side, unsure of how to respond. This girl, Electra, was far from predictable. Surely she didn't understand the innuendo that came out of her mouth... _or did she?_

"Sometimes good is bad, and sometimes bad is good." Macavity said, smirking. "Bad can be so, so good."

He looked down at the wide-eyed girl. She sat upright, but her shoulders were relaxed, and she toyed with a tassel attached to one of his pillows.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Macavity asked suddenly.

Electra kept her gaze fixed on him. "Well... everyone says you're bad, but if you say bad can be good, I don't know if I'm supposed to be scared or not."

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Macavity pulled Electra close to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

She gasped and pulled away quickly, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Did that feel good or bad?" Macavity asked, his voice sultry.

Electra lowered her hands, blushing slightly.

"Both." She whispered.

"Good girl. You're a good girl, Electra." Macavity stood up and walked over to a cabinet. "I'm taking good care of you and your friends, you know. I've given you food, shelter, and I'm going to teach you how to fight."

He opened the cabinet and took out a large wooden club, the same type of club carried by some of his henchrats.

"My rats... they're bad. They do bad things to good cats like you." He swung the club around a bit, keeping his eyes on Electra, and noticed that she didn't so much as flinch. "I want you to help me, Electra."

Help... Macavity? Macavity needs help... from me? Electra stood up. She suddenly felt important, needed, wanted. Sure, she had helped her parents and other Jellicles plenty of times, but this was Macavity. The satisfaction from being needed by such a famous cat was much, much stronger.

"I want you to kill one of my rats." Macavity said.

Electra suddenly felt warm. There was a tugging sensation in her chest, as if her heart was trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." Macavity sighed. "You're just a kitten. Besides, you might think killing is bad, but isn't killing someone bad a good thing?" He chuckled. "Isn't that the example Munkustrap set when he tried to kill me?"

Electra was speechless. Part of her wanted to nod and agree with everything that Macavity said, but that tugging sensation seemed to be pulling her away from his deceptive tongue and back into her right mind.

She was torn.

Macavity opened the cabinet to replace the club. "Killing is the same as losing your virginity." He turned back around to face Electra. "Your first time is scary, but after... after, it's very easy to do it again. And again. And you will feel good, and it may be hard to stop."

Electra didn't quite know what it meant to 'lose your virginity', but she nodded. She felt angry hearing Macavity say "you're just a kitten", and she wanted more than anything at that moment to prove him wrong.

She _could_ do it. She could kill someone bad. She could do anything Macavity asked her to do. And he would be so very proud of her, and protect her, and not hurt her.

"So," He sauntered back over to her. "How about it, baby girl?"

* * *

Demeter sat inside the train car, looking out the window at the frozen scenery, watching her daughter Jemima.

Rumpleteazer was trying to play with Jemima, dressing her up in pearls and hair pins. Jemima would smile every now and then, which would make Rumpleteazer smile. They were both trying so hard to keep their minds off of their friends.

Bombalurina returned from the kitchen area and set a hot cup of tea on the table in front of Demeter. She took a seat, blew the steam from her own cup and began watching the fun outside, and laughed softly as Jemima held out both arms, each and every tiny finger adorned with rings.

"He didn't even look at her." Demeter said coldly, gripping her teacup.  
"What?" Bombalurina was surprised that her friend's words sounded resentful rather than thankful. "Shouldn't you be happy that she's safe here with us?"

Demeter often had nightmares brought on by the trauma she suffered at the hands of Macavity. Sometimes they were reenactments, and other times she dreamt that he returned to hurt Jemima. Even though she and Jemima were safe, there was a sharp pang of guilt when she tried to be thankful for it. There were still nine Jellicles missing, and they could be suffering the same way.

Demeter nodded slowly. "I am happy she's safe. The last thing I want is for him to... " She stopped. The words wouldn't come out.

Bombalurina reached out to squeeze her friend's hand in comfort, but she knew that nothing would comfort her when Macavity was on her mind. Nothing could comfort her years ago after he had kidnapped her, and nothing could comfort her now.

"He's sick, Demeter. You know that."

"I can't stop thinking about it- the terrible things he could be doing to- they're so young, they wouldn't understand." Demeter set down her cup and looked out the window as Jemima was now sliding the rings onto Rumpleteazer's fingers.

Jemima turned and saw her mother through the window, and waved at her.

Demeter waved back, smiling despite her heavy heart.


	5. Under His Spell

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 5: Under His Spell

* * *

Etcetera rushed up to her sister as she walked back into the clearing where the exhausted kittens had just finished an obstacle course.

One of the rats hissed at Etcetera, warning her not to stray away from the area. Etcetera shrieked and grabbed Electra's hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She whispered as the rat marched behind them and directed them toward the others.

Electra nodded with empty eyes. It was as if she was in a trance- as if Macavity had some hidden charismatic force that manipulated her emotions with a single conversation. She had fallen deep into the spell of his mind games and was separated from reality.

"He was nice." She said.

Etcetera raised her brow in confusion, but before she could respond, her ears perked up at the sound of gasps coming from their group, and she pulled her sister toward the commotion.

Walking toward the group were Coricopat and Tantomile.

"What are you doing here?" Plato rushed over to them, followed by the others. "How long have you... who else is... "

"We're not supposed to speak to you." Tantomile whispered, looking out of the corner of her eye to see if Macavity was near.

"He's got Mistoffelees." Coricopat motioned toward the hut where the magician was held captive. "We just came from there. Macavity finally allowed us to bring him some food."

"Mistoffelees is here?" Victoria's face went pale, as she thought that her brother had been safe with the other Jellicles the entire time.

Tantomile nodded. "He'll be brought out to join you for training tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Victoria cried. "Why isn't he here with us now? Can't we just go get him?"

Tantomile looked solemn. "Macavity said... "

"Wait, what do you mean Macavity _allowed_ you? And why do you even listen to what that monster says?" Plato snapped, his voice spiked with anger.

"We're not getting special treatment, Plato." Coricopat held out his arm, showing that it was tightly handcuffed to that of his twin. Both of their wrists were covered in crimson cuts from the abrasive metal.

Tantomile looked up at Plato through piercing green eyes. "We're slaves."

Plato looked down at the handcuffs and back up at the twins.

"So that's it? Macavity kidnapped us, so that means we're his property now?" He turned toward the others. "What, have you surrendered already? Are you just going to do everything Macavity tells you to do?"

"If we don't do what he says, he'll kill us," Etcetera spoke up.

"Will he really?" Plato scoffed, kicking the dried grass underneath him with his boot. "Don't you think if he was going to kill us, he'd have done it already? Besides, I'd rather be dead than take orders from Macavity."

He looked up from the patch of uprooted grass and dirt to see that Coricopat and Tantomile had suddenly stood upright with their heads bowed, and the others' faces had gone white.

"_You'd rather be dead?_"

Plato whirled around at the sound of Macavity's chilling voice.

"I save you from your hypocritical tyrant of a leader and _you'd rather be dead?_"

Macavity stepped closer to Plato, towering over him only slightly, yet making him feel incredibly smaller.

"I bring you to my personal sanctuary, give you shelter, food, clothing, I train you how to build stamina and strength, teach you fighting skills, and _you'd rather be dead?_"

Plato could feel Macavity's breath hot on the side of his face in the frigid air. All of the words he had built up inside of him, everything he had ever wanted to say to the face of the Hidden Paw, would not come out.

"Is this the kind of man Munkustrap influences you to be, Plato? A man who puts up a strong, confident facade in front of others, but cowers in silence when faced directly with his fear?"

Plato's face burned with shame, and he could feel the younger kittens' eyes on him. As the eldest of the group, he naturally felt responsible for them. The truth was, he was just as afraid as they were. Macavity had belittled him in front of everyone, and everything he said seemed true.

"What's wrong, boy? Cat got your tongue?" Macavity began to chuckle coldly.

Electra felt her lips tug upward into a smile at Plato's shame, although she wasn't sure why. Every word that Macavity said seemed to make sense. If Munkustrap was such a noble protector, where was he when they needed him the most? What harm had Macavity done so far? Making them run? That wasn't bad- that was training. It was a good thing.

Macavity was doing them good.

_Right?_

* * *

_The soothing song of cicadas filled the air that summer night, and Jemima lay humming to herself, gazing out of her open window at the silver moon. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she began to slip into sleep, still humming the haunting melody of that song._

_"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight..."_

_A warm breeze streamed into her room and ruffled the pages of an open book she had laying at her side, as she always liked to read before bed._

_Before she could drift into sleep, she opened her eyes as the night suddenly became still. There was no breeze on her skin, no cicada song. Everything around her went silent._

_"Jemima."_

_She sat up at the sound of her name and gasped at the face in her window._

_Jemima backed away. She knew this older boy. The few times he was home in the junkyard, he was rowdy and defiant and she often caught him staring at her, and he had only spoken to her a few times. Other than that, he was always venturing off outside in the city._

_If her parents found out there was a boy at her window at night, they would be furious._

_"What are you doing here?" She whispered as quietly as possible._

_"Come outside."_

_Jemima wasn't exactly sure what it was that made her decide to get out of bed and follow this older boy she barely knew. Maybe it was that all Jellicles were such good cats, kind and trustworthy. Maybe it was curiosity of this rugged teen that got the best of her._

_Or, maybe she thought she was dreaming, but the sudden fear she felt became much too real for her to be dreaming._

_Once they reached a secluded woody patch just outside the junkyard, the boy jerked her arm roughly, and she cried out as he pushed her onto the ground. He climbed on top of her and slid the hem of her nightie up above her hips._

_Sharp rocks cut into the backs of Jemima's legs and dug into her palms as she panicked, trying to crawl out from under her attacker, looking up into what could only be the face of the devil._

Demeter always woke up before the worst part.

She was in a cold sweat, chest pounding, Macavity's face emblazoned in her mind. It took her a moment before she was able to calm down, as it usually did.

The worst of the recurring dreams were those in which Jemima took her place.

She gathered herself and stood up from the mattress she was sharing with Jemima. Munkustrap was still outside, having had no sleep since the kittens were kidnapped. Jemima stirred slightly, and when Demeter was sure she had fallen back asleep, she tiptoed around the others who shared the room in the train and went into the living area in the next car.

From the window, Demeter could see Munkustrap outside talking with Alonzo. Skimbleshanks was sitting with his back against a tree, resting his eyes, and Asparagus poked at a small fire they had made. The other men had finally gone inside to sleep.

The soft golden light from the fire reflected off of Asparagus' worn face, and Demeter sighed. Of the men, Asparagus seemed to have taken the kidnapping the hardest. Jellylorum had been so inconsolable that Skimbleshanks had given Asparagus some heavy medicine to give her so that she would calm down and sleep. Demeter knew he felt bad for drugging his wife, but it was all that could be done so that he could focus on helping Munkustrap and the others form a plan.

Outside, Munkustrap walked over to Asparagus and knelt beside him.

"How's Jellylorum?" He asked softly.

Asparagus sighed. "Sleeping well." He said.

The two sat in silence for a moment. It was rather early in the night, only about 9 o'clock. They had been awake for nearly two days.

"She's terrified." Asparagus said. "Absolutely terrified. It's hard not knowing what that bastard's doing to your children, how much they're suffering, if they're even alive." He looked into Munkustrap's eyes. "With all due respect, you don't understand how lucky you are that he didn't get Jemima."

Munkustrap's ears lowered. He had heard those painful words too many times in the past couple of days.

"Asparagus, you know I care about your sons and the others as if they were my own-"

"I know Plato isn't very obedient. He's at that age where he wants to do his own thing." Asparagus gazed up at the moon, holding back tears. "We've all gone through that stage. And Pouncival... " Asparagus laughed softly. "Pouncival can get rambunctious, but he's young. He's got an unbreakable spirit." He sighed, looking at the sky as if he were looking at his children. "My sons are such good boys."

Munkustrap put his arm around Asparagus' shoulders. "I know," He whispered.


	6. Stolen Innocence

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 6: Stolen Innocence

**Author's Note**: This chapter and the next are crazy emotional, at least to me. (Does anyone else make mental music videos for their fics, or do I drink too much coffee? Anyone?)

* * *

Pouncival closed his eyes and let the warm water stream down his face as he rinsed the soap from his hair. Showering was one of the few simple pleasures that the captives were allowed, and it was much needed after such an exhausting day. He flexed his sore muscles, savoring the temporary relief the warmth provided, and jumped a bit as he heard a soft tapping on the door.

"Pounce, hurry up! It's freezing!"

Pouncival sighed, annoyed. "Nobody's here," He said.

After a moment, the door to the toilet opened, and Tumblebrutus closed it behind him. He looked around. "No guard?" He asked.

"Not inside. It's just us." Pouncival replied from behind the shower curtain.

Tumblebrutus walked over to the basin and wiped the fog from the mirror with his sleeve. As his reflection came into view, he noticed a cut under his eye that he didn't remember getting. He touched it gingerly and winced.

"Come on, Pounce," he whined, shivering. _Why can't we shower together?_ He blushed furiously at the words that wanted to come out. _Why am I thinking about him like that..._

After a minute, Pouncival stepped out of the shower, dressed for bed. Even though they had broken the silence that lasted several days after they had kissed, there was still something that felt awkward between them. There were words left unsaid- important words.

Tumblebrutus was hurt. He felt like Pouncival had pushed it out of his mind, acting like the ordeal never happened, although he wasn't quite acting like his bright, playful self. It had been at least a week since he saw his best friend with a genuine smile.

Pouncival hadn't even mentioned having interest in Victoria. Sure, they were good friends, as were Etcetera, Electra and Jemima. He would flirt with them, and they would all brush it off as Pouncival being silly, and return his advances with something equally silly. Surely his best friend would have told him if he really had feelings for someone.

"What's going on between you and Victoria?" Tumblebrutus immediately felt painful regret like a knife in his chest.

Pouncival had been expecting this. He gathered his things and headed toward the door. "I'm going to bed."

"Pounce, please..."

Pouncival stood with his hand on the doorknob, eyes downcast. To him, the kiss was just something stupid. They had been joking around, and that's just what the kiss was to him. He had reassured himself they were just messing around, that it was just one experimental kiss, to see what it felt like, to act foolish like the boys usually did.

But he didn't want to tell Tumblebrutus how he felt, nor did he want to tell him that he told Victoria.

Pouncival and Victoria had become rather close within the past two months or so and had spent a lot of time together. The guilt from kissing his best friend had weighed so heavily on him, and he ended up telling Victoria. After an evening of sharing secrets, they, too, had kissed, and it felt... different.

Kissing Victoria had made his heart skip a beat, his stomach flutter, and just thinking about the kiss made him feel uncharacteristically shy.

Kissing Tumblebrutus had just made him feel silly.

"You never keep secrets from me-"

Pouncival cut him off. "You and I can't be together."

Tumblebrutus sank to his knees slowly as the words cut right through him.

He knew that two boys couldn't be together, or at least that's what he assumed. It was too embarrassing to ask anyone, so he kept quiet and tried to ignore the feelings.

But they just kept coming back.

Pouncival forced a slight smile. "I like you. You're my best friend. But... " He opened the door, leaving the words unfinished in the air before walking out.

* * *

Electra crouched low behind the girls' hut, eyes narrowed in the black of night, focused on the lone rat keeping watch.

Rain began to fall in a soft mist.

_"My rats... they're bad. They do bad things to good cats like you."_

Macavity's words repeated themselves in her head. It was the perfect situation for what she had to do.

Usually, there were two or three rats posted at the huts. It was as if Macavity set this up just for her.

_"I want you to help me, Electra."_

She had become faster within the past few days of training- not just on foot, but her reflexes had improved as well. After all, being constantly under Macavity's watchful eye kept everyone tense and aware.

Electra held her breath and positioned herself for a running start.

The rat had stopped pacing.

She made a beeline toward him, her footsteps quiet, and tore the club from his unexpecting grip.

The rat had no time to react before she brought the club down with all her might on the top of his head, crushing his skull with a single blow.

He collapsed, dead on the cold ground.

In a matter of seconds, Electra had killed. It was quick, quiet, and so, so easy. If only she could catch enough rats off guard and escape... no, that would be impossible. There were hundreds. This was a lucky shot- almost too lucky.

She fixed her eyes on the rat's own. They were just as beady and dead as they had been when he was alive. Blood gushed from the wound, pooling into a black mess on the grass. _Would the other rats notice? Would they care? They were nothing but heartless, mindless, expendable drones anyway, weren't they?_

A familiar, twisted laugh broke the silence.

"That's a good girl."

Macavity's voice had a hint of surprise as he came up behind Electra and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't so much as flinch at his sudden appearance; she only continued to stare into the dead rat's empty eyes.

"What happened?"

Macavity turned around at the soft voice.

Victoria had just come from the showers, and stood in shock at the sight of Electra standing over the dead rat with the club still in her hand.

"Electra?" Victoria looked at her friend, then at Macavity. Electra would never, ever take a life. She was much too young to have violent urges- she hadn't ever really hurt anyone, not even play fighting. _Why does Macavity look so... pleased?_

"A beautiful pearl in this sea of death and destruction," Macavity purred, approaching her. "Sweet, sweet Victoria."

He made his way behind her and pulled her close to his body by the waist, putting his nose to her damp hair and inhaling deeply. Victoria froze under his touch, eyes pleading silently to Electra for help.

Electra's eyes shot daggers at Victoria. Macavity had taken her into his personal room, not Victoria. He had kissed her, not Victoria. She had obeyed Macavity and killed per his orders, not Victoria.

Macavity had forgotten all about her as soon as he laid eyes on someone else. She felt just as expendable as any old henchrat.

"I want you tonight," Macavity purred into Victoria's ear.

Electra watched as Victoria tried to escape Macavity's grasp. She was panicking, calling out for help, kicking her legs, trying to plead with Electra to help her, but Electra just stood there, staring at her with fire in her eyes.

Macavity laughed, easily overpowering the girl. He hoisted her up onto his shoulder and carried her toward his den, her cries fading into the darkness.

Electra gripped the club hard as her throat tightened, her vision red with rage. She couldn't breathe. Never before had she felt any emotion so intense. It was overwhelming and confusing.

_He tricked me._

At the end of her tunnel of vision was a void- a cold, hollow space where she tried to envision the object of her sudden hatred. She was angry at Macavity for manipulating her, she was jealous of Victoria for being the object of his attention, and she was ashamed of herself for falling under his cruel spell.

She twitched her nose at the heavy scent of dead rat that tainted the rainy air.

Electra screamed with everything she had inside of her- all the hatred, anger, jealousy and shame. She brought the club down hard on the dead rat's skull and bashed it over and over, screaming.

She saw nothing but red. Red from blood, red from flesh, red from anger.


	7. Devil's Touch

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 7: Devil's Touch

**Author's Note:** Warning! Foul language (shame on you, Plato!), violence, sexual abuse, and Macavity being a twisted maniac. Thanks again to momonigiri for her help and suggestions!

Does anyone know of a good song that would describe my fic? PM me! Tralala~ *prances away*

* * *

Munkustrap's eyes opened as he felt the soft rain on his face.

_Did I finally fall asleep?_

He wasn't sure how long it had been since the others had gone inside and rain had doused the fire. He narrowed his eyes toward the sleeping car, and could see the faint glow of a candle from inside.

Suddenly, his ears stood at the sound of swift footsteps on wet foliage coming from the forest.

Munkustrap stood, bracing himself for an attack, then exhaling as Tugger came into view.

"How far into the forest did you-"

"We found something." Tugger interrupted his brother, panting. "You have to come with me. Now. Every second spent not out there searching for Macavity is another second the kittens are in danger. We can't wait anymore."

"You know I'm more than willing to risk my own life to bring them back." Munkustrap clenched his jaw. "The safety of the tribe is my responsibility. If I just leave, we don't know what will happen. He knows where this place is. He probably knows we're here. What if he's waiting for us to leave the others without protection?"

"Dammit Munkustrap, don't you get it?" Tugger growled. "Macavity doesn't want the others. He doesn't want father, he doesn't want you... he wanted the youngest, and now he has them. He isn't using them to get to us. He's fucking with their heads. He's filling them with lies. He's trying to turn them against us!" He sighed. "He knows Mistoffelees has magic, and he knows how to steal the energy, just like father told us. What he doesn't know is how weak it is, especially when the energy is stolen from another source."

"Even if Mistoffelees retained his magic, it isn't powerful enough to do any significant damage." Munkustrap and Tugger both knew about the phenomenon of Jellicle magic and similar supernatural occurrences, as Old Deuteronomy had taught them well.

Tugger looked grave for a moment. "I know you, Munkustrap. I do. I know how much the Jellicles mean to you. But, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks the situation would be different had he taken Jemima."

Munkustrap knew there were thoughts like these that the others wouldn't dare say aloud in fear of disrespecting him, although he wholeheartedly disagreed. He said nothing. There was nothing he could say that would change those thoughts. He knew everyone was too traumatized and worried sick to think rationally.

"Asparagus had to drug Jellylorum to stop her from going off into the forest herself. _Jellylorum_." Tugger slid off his leather jacket and handed it to his brother. "If you don't come with me, Alonzo and I are going by ourselves. We found something you need to see. We're finding Macavity tonight. And this time, we're going to kill him. I don't care what father thinks, or what anyone thinks. I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Pouncival shouted at Electra, who stood beside the mutilated rat carcass, blood and bits of flesh splattered on her face and clothes.

Plato grunted as he held his brother back. "And what the hell is wrong with _you_?! You can't hit a girl, you little fuck!" He snatched the club from Pouncival's hand.

Pouncival rammed his elbow into Plato's ribcage, releasing his grip, and charged toward Electra.

"Fuck!" Plato shouted, coughing. "Stop!" He grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him back, raising the club threateningly at him. "Listen to me! She's possessed! She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"She attacked us!"

"She's _possessed_!"

The sudden smell of smoke turned their attention toward Macavity, who had come up quietly behind them. Dancing in his outstretched palm was a ball of weak energy.

The boys watched as Macavity threw the energy toward the rat's carcass in a bolt of lightning, setting it ablaze quickly in spite of the damp air. Electra stared at it, emotionless, and Plato pulled her away.

Fire crackled as Macavity sauntered in close, drawn by the other half of the wicked game he had on his mind. There was something about that beautiful, fiery boy- Pouncival- something about the way his brown eyes shone almost like gold against the flame that intrigued him.

And he had every intention of exploring that intrigue.

Smoldering embers fell around them like snowflakes, Macavity's blazing eyes meeting the boy's own.

"I see something inside you. Something others don't see." He held out his hand.

Pouncival stepped back, but Macavity only stepped closer.

He continued. "They see you as a curious little troublemaker. A child."

He slid a hand under Pouncival's chin and tilted his head up, caressing his face like he had done to Victoria the night they were kidnapped.

"You're a pretty little thing." Macavity mused aloud, running his finger down the side of his cheek and across his jawline. He licked his lips. "Doesn't anyone else see that? The charismatic leader, the skilled fighter, the man you're going to become? Doesn't anyone see the potential hiding under the guise of a defiant teenager?"

Pouncival tensed and jerked away. Macavity's words- and touch- made him feel uncomfortable in a sense that he had never felt before.

However, he wanted to believe him. He wanted it to be true. He knew he had the potential to become someone well-respected, perhaps even looked upon as a leader.

"Don't listen to him," Plato said firmly, trying to sound calm. "He's manipulating you, just like he did to Electra."

Macavity laughed softly. "Even your own brother won't admit that you have such potential. Maybe if he would think about someone other than himself and stop bossing you around, he'd see it." He held out his hand once more. "Come with me. There's someone waiting for you."

* * *

Victoria thought she was paralyzed with fear.

She sat rigidly on the mattress, praying silently that Macavity wouldn't return. When he had thrown her down and demanded she not move or he'd cut her throat, he had meant it.

After a moment, the door opened, and Victoria gasped when she saw that Macavity was not alone.

Pouncival's ears lowered as he looked at her, sitting curled up on Macavity's bed, her knees to her chin and her arms around them as if she was trying to protect herself.

"Let her go," He whispered. "I'll do anything you want. Just... don't hurt her."

Macavity stepped closer to him, smiling. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt her," He said. "As long as you do what I tell you to do, I'm not going to touch her."

He then leaned in and captured Pouncival's soft lips with his own, forcing his tongue inside, his sharp claws digging into the kitten's shoulders.

Pouncival panicked and let out a frantic mewl, and out of instinct, bit down hard on the invading tongue.

Macavity growled and pulled away, blood trickling from his mouth. He chuckled, amused.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are unable to take orders? Even grown men have to take orders sometime. Is that going to prevent you from being a man?"

Pouncival narrowed his eyes. "Shut up! I'm not listening to you!"

Macavity took the kitten by the shoulders again and shoved him onto the mattress beside Victoria. He stood over them, panting. He allowed himself to calm down for a moment before speaking.

"Take off your clothes. Both of you."

Pouncival inhaled shakily. "What... "

"Now." Macavity was finding it hard not to lash out at them.

"No... " Pouncival whispered. _I don't understand..._ He felt Victoria's shaky hand touch his.

Macavity was enraged. "You're going to do everything I say, or I cut her throat." His voice was now guttural- almost demonic- very different from his usual charismatic purr. He was now at their level beside the mattress, kneeling over them, and flashed a razor-sharp claw, holding it threateningly close to Victoria's neck.

"She bleeds out, she dies, and it's all because you can't take orders." Macavity sighed. "I'm going to tell you one more time."

* * *

Nearly an hour into the forest, past the empty and disarrayed junkyard, stood Alonzo. Clenched in his fist was a knife, and tied to a tree at his feet was one of Macavity's henchrats, who appeared to have been roughed up.

"Dirty son of a bitch must have been sent here to spy on us." Alonzo said as the two approached, kicking the rat sharply in the side. A sick hissing noise came from its throat.

"Luckily for us, this one values its life. It understands what we want, and even though it can't speak back, I think we have an agreement," Tugger explained.

"What's the agreement?" Munkustrap questioned, eyeing the rat.

"We let him go free into the city if he takes us to Macavity." Alonzo said.

Tugger pulled Munkustrap close and spoke softly. "And we don't have to keep our part of the deal."

Munkustrap shot him a look. "And you're so certain that the rat will keep his part of the deal?"

Tugger scoffed. He supposed he could see why Macavity chose rats instead of fellow cats to do his bidding. They're easily manipulated and have no sense of self. They're just drones with empty eyes that reflect an empty soul. What Tugger realized that Macavity didn't was just that... the rats were easily manipulated... by anyone.

"At least taking this risk is progress. If he doesn't bring us to Macavity, we kill him. If he does, we kill him." Tugger shrugged. "There's going to be a lot of bloodshed tonight."

Munkustrap shook his head slowly in utter disbelief of the situation. "Taking this risk by trusting a rat of all things doesn't guarantee that the blood won't be our own." He sighed. "The rain stopped. The path will be clearer. Let's hurry."

* * *

Pouncival lay on his back, bare skin exposed, his face flushed scarlet, lips parted slightly.

Although he wasn't quite old enough to know about the world of sexuality, he did know that whatever Macavity was doing to him was wrong. His mind was chaotic with white-hot anger, confusion, and shame. He hated Macavity's invading hands on his body, touching him, violating him in the most intimate sense. He didn't understand why anyone would want to do something like this to him, but he couldn't take a chance and resist. Macavity would surely kill Victoria.

Macavity leaned down and kissed the boy softly before moving to kneel beside the mattress.

"Get on top of her."

Pouncival felt his face grow even warmer. His senses became incredibly intense. He could hear Victoria's labored breathing, smell the soap still fresh on their skin, feel chills rise up her arms as he brushed against her when he followed the shameful command.

They were naked, vulnerable, completely entwined. Their eyes met for a moment- a brief moment in which they were connected through fear- before they both looked away, and the light of innocence in them flickered and then faded until all that remained was a hollow shell of what they once were.

Macavity then commanded them to do something, the vile words hissing between his sharp teeth, sweat forming on his brow.

Victoria dug into Pouncival's back, her cheeks crimson, tears streaming silently down them.

Macavity was growing impatient. Growling, he suddenly shoved Pouncival's face onto Victoria's, forcing their lips together roughly.

It was only their second kiss.

"_Now_."

Pouncival closed his eyes and brought his face down beside Victoria's, where she couldn't see him.

He brushed his lips softly against her ear. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

* * *

_It had been the most perfect day._

_Victoria's cheeks flushed in the chilly air, the only blush of color against the snow besides her blue eyes. Her hand found Pouncival's, and they clasped them together, lying on the soft pillow nature had given them. Several stars had emerged, adorning the evening sky that cast a faint pink glow over London. They fixed their gaze on one another, taking in every feature, every beautiful detail of each other's faces._

_Victoria pulled herself up, looking down at Pouncival, and slowly moved closer without breaking her gaze until their lips met. The kiss was gentle and fleeting. They smiled at each other, radiating with warmth in spite of the cold evening air._


	8. Broken

**Wicked Games**

Chapter 8: Broken

**Author's Note**: A little cursing and a lot of crazy.

* * *

"Keep up."

Tugger jerked the rat's arm roughly as the group made their way deeper into the forest. He guessed it was well after midnight, at least two or three hours past. Their small journey had left the three cats quite winded, but at least the adrenaline and exertion from trekking the uneven terrain were keeping their bodies warm.

In his mind, uncertainties were battling with hope, and he believed the same thoughts were plaguing the other two, as they, too, had been silent for the past hour.

First, hope. As loyal a species as these rats were, having been born to do nothing but serve, they could easily serve another deemed leader in certain circumstances. Tugger was relying on this little-known fact to get to Macavity.

Then came the uncertainties. The rat could be smart, and could be leading them to a dead end. In the short time they'd been captured, Macavity could have hurt or even killed any of the young Jellicles. He could even have made his way to Skimbleshanks' train, knowing the best fighters had gone looking for him, and be causing havoc there.

Tugger realized that his face must have been wrought with worry when his brother spoke.

"If we-" He cleared his throat and began again. "When we get there, we have to be prepared for the worst."

Alonzo looked at him, questioning. "The worst?"

Munkustrap nodded solemnly. "If there is anyone who didn't survive."

Tugger could feel a lump in his throat, and he turned away from the others. He increased his pace a bit, the rat dragging along behind him. In his head, he saw Etcetera, her frail arms reaching out toward him, her eyes wide with fear as one of the rats pulled her away.

Sweet Etcetera, his biggest admirer. He had failed her.

They all had failed.

* * *

Tantomile held a wet cloth to Electra's forehead while Coricopat and Plato held her still.

Mistoffelees was bleary-eyed and unable to focus. The long hours of isolation and lack of nutrition had left him weak. His heart was pounding and there was a tight feeling in his chest, as if he could sense trouble, but this time, there were no visions to accompany it. He brushed it off.

"I think she's still with us," he said, examining her eyes. Electra was breathing heavily, and had finally stopped thrashing about. Her eyes, which had been fixated ahead as if she were entranced, gradually began to blink and focus on her surroundings. She remained mute.

"It's like she's coming out of a seizure," he noted softly. "She's traumatized."

Plato looked uneasy, glancing toward the door as Mistoffelees continued to examine Electra.

"What's wrong?" Coricopat whispered.

"I can't do everything, okay?" Plato said suddenly. His voice threatened to break as he fought a surge of tears. He couldn't cry. He had to stay strong for the others. "I couldn't just leave her... "

"What happened?"

"Macavity is going to brainwash all of us." Plato said. He couldn't hide the panic in his voice. "Look what he's done to Electra. I don't know what he wants, but he was telling Pounce all these crazy things... lies and just... fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair anxiously. "He turned my own brother against me. Pounce is just a kid; he's going to believe him... "

"Where is he?" Mistoffelees asked.

"The sick freak brought him into his den."

"No. No, no... " Mistoffelees tried to stand, but was overcome with vertigo. He caught himself on Coricopat's shoulder.

Plato stood up. "Are we supposed to just barge in there? Just barge in and make demands of the bastard who has terrorized us for years?! He's fucking psychotic!"

Coricopat put his free hand up. "Please calm down-"

"He has my brother in there." Plato inhaled sharply. "But look what he's capable of doing. There are nine of us and one of him, and look what he's _done_ to us!"

"Listen to me." Mistoffelees spoke up. "When Macavity tried to take my powers, his mind connected with mine and it was like I was in his head. I saw... I felt... the anger, the mania, his most vile and disgusting thoughts and memories... "

"What did you see?" Coricopat asked.

"First, there was betrayal. I saw Deuteronomy. Then came anger, and suddenly, obsession. I saw Demeter. Fear. Pain. Then I saw Munkustrap, and there was more anger." Mistoffelees looked up at the others. "He's angry with his father and brother. He's hurting them by hurting us."

Plato shook his head, jaw tight. "Munkustrap doesn't care about us," he said bitingly.

Mistoffelees sighed in exasperation. "That's what Macavity wants us to believe. He's gotten to you."

"_Me_?!" Plato yelled, glowering. He took several steps closer to Mistoffelees. "I don't listen to what that psycho says!"

"You don't listen to what anyone says... " Coricopat muttered.

Plato turned around, fuming. The hut went quiet except for the tinkling of the cuffs that bound the twins together as Tantomile touched her brother's hand.

"This is exactly what Macavity wants. He wants us to turn against each other." She said calmly.

The hut went quiet again.

Plato leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "He told us he was training us to fight, like an army." He bit his lip in thought. "But... who does he want us to fight? Each other?"

Tantomile began to gently clean Electra's face with the cloth. "Macavity is mocking his brother." She looked up at Plato. "He's brought us here and made his own little kingdom of chaos. His plan is working. He's just waiting for Munkustrap to come save us, only to see how broken we've become."

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do but wait?" Coricopat questioned.

The door of the hut suddenly swung open, and Tumblebrutus burst in, followed by Etcetera.

Tumblebrutus looked around the room frantically. "Have you seen Pounce and Victoria?"

Mistoffelees' ears stood up. "Victoria? She isn't with you?" He felt his heart drop.

He _knew_ that he had sensed something.

Etcetera hurried over to her sister while Coricopat and Tantomile began to explain what had happened.

Tumblebrutus approached Plato. "Where's Pouncival?"

"What was I supposed to _do_?!" Plato barked.

"There's nothing we can do." Mistoffelees held his head in his hands. "Macavity has them."


End file.
